marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ant-Man suit
The Ant-Man suit is a suit created by Hank Pym that uses Pym Particles to allow its user to shrink in scale, yet increased in strength. The suit's helmet allows the user the ability to communicate and control ants. History ''Ant-Man Prelude A young S.H.I.E.L.D. consultant and scientist named Henry Pym discovered a subatomic particles he labels "Pym Particles" that let himself or objects shrink to the size of an insect. After, Henry created a suit that enable him to used the Pym Particles and he made a cybernetic helmet that allows him to communicate with ants. S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted Pym to turn over his suit to them, but Henry refuse. He used his suit on a mission in Berlin against a group of HYDRA scientists. After the mission Pym decided to continue to do field missions. Ant-Man Hank Pym had Scott Lang break into his house to steal the Ant-Man suit to see if Scott can help both him and his daughter, Hope van Dyne to steal The Yellowjacket from Darren Cross. Darren had re-engineer the Ant-Man technology and plan to sell the suit to the highest bidder. Both Hank and Hope teach Scott how to used the suit and how to communicate and use the various forms of ants at his disposal. Hank sent Scott on a mission to steal a device from one of Howard Stark's old warehouse. However, the warehouse turn out to be the New Avengers Facility which was guarded by Sam Wilson. Scott were forced to fight him, the two fought on the rooftop and on the grounds. Scott defeated the Falcon by shrinking down into his suit rewiring it. Scott than got the device and escape the facility. After, Scott brought in his friends Luis and Kurt, Dave to help, because Darren had added extra security at Pym Technologies. Later that night, Scott used the suit to see his daughter, Cassie at her home. On the night of the heist, Scott break into Pym Technologies through the water main with the help of Luis who posed as a guard. Kurt than hack into security system, for Scott to steal The Yellowjacket. However, Darren knew of their plan and trapped Scott inside the Yellowjacket chamber. He and his bodyguards held both Hank and Hope at gun-point. They were joined by Mitchell Carson who Darren introduced as the representative from HYDRA, Darren planned to sells both the Ant-Man and Yellowjacket suits to Carson. When Darren about to shoot Hank, Scott breaks free from the chamber by using a Pym Discs. Scott and Hope attacked Cross' bodyguards and the HYDRA agents. In the confusion, Carson got away with a tube of Pym Particles, Darren shot Hank and took the Yellowjacket. Scott went after him, Darren got into a helicopter but Scott was able to get inside. Darren put on the Yellowjacket to fight Scott, the two shrink down and began fighting. Their fighting brought down the helicopter, during the fight they end up in a suitcase that landed in a family's swimming pool. The two of them to return to normal size and continue fighting, terrifying the family. Scott throw Darren into a bug-zapper, seemingly overcharging the suit and killing him. Scott was than arrested by Jim Paxton his ex-wife, Maggie Lang fiancé and his partner Gale. Unknown to them Darren regain conscious and than went to Maggie and Cassiss home, he took Cassie as hostage. Scott arrive at the house and confront Darren as the pair engaged in a brutal miniature fight on Cassie's toy train-tracks. Scott called for reinforcements from his army of ants who attacked Darren. But the Yellowjacket advanced weapons overpowered Scott and the ants. Darren attempted to attack Cassie while she was being protected by Jim. Scott with no other choice went "Subatomic", shrinking down small enough to pass through the atomic structure of the Yellowjacket suit destroying it. Darren could only scream as he shrink into nothingness. Scott was than trapped in the Quantum Realm, but managed to escape it by rewiring the suit's regulator with a enlarging Pym Discs. Captain America: Civil War The new suit is streamlined and more high-tech. The helmet no longer has cables that snap into the back of it and antennas shoot up from the bottom and the regulator also has no dial on it. Powers and Capabilities *'Ant-Man helmet:' The Ant-Man helmet enables the wearer to communication and control ants and other higher order insects. It uses electromagnetic waves and signals to stimulate the olfactory nerve center of insects and mimic their pheromones, allowing the user to communicate with and control them. It takes mental and emotional commitment to get the insects to respond to the device's effect. * '''Size Manipulation:' The Pym Particles allows its user to increase or decrease in size, removing mass or adding mass from the subatomic demension known as the Quantum Realm. The red Pym Particles allows its user to shrink in size, while the blue Pym Particles allows its user to increase in size.The process of altering size compresses force and energy, manifesting as brief shockwaves of vibration around the target that charge the target with momentum that can briefly enhance the targets strength while enlarging or immediately after enlarging. * Enhanced Strength: When its user is shrunken down, the size transformation allows them to retain their human sized strength and force, as well as physical resilience, due energy and force being compressed and density being enhanced. Those who have taken up the mantle of Ant Man have learned a unique form of combat to control this enhanced force generation, as too hard a strike is fatal to humans, the equivalent to the force of a bullet, and too weak a strike is a "love tap". The process of altering size compresses force and energy, manifesting as brief shockwaves of vibration around the target that charge the target with momentum that can briefly enhance the targets strength while enlarging or immediately after enlarging. * Pym Discs: Discs created by Pym that can increase and decrease objects' size. Red shrinks, and Blue enlarges objects. Suits *'Ant-Man Mark I': Created, designed and worn by Hank Pym and later Scott Lang. *'Ant-Man Mark II': To be added Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Ant-Man'' **''Captain America: Civil War'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Ant-Man Prelude'' **''Ant-Man: Larger Than Life'' Gallery ''Ant-Man'' Ant-Man (film) 38.png Ant-Man (film) 40.png Ant-Man (film) 42.png Ant-Man 08.jpg Ant-Man (film) 49.png Ant-Man (film) 48.png Ant-Man (film) 51.png Ant-Man (film) 44.png Ant-Man 07.jpg Ant-Man (film) 54.png Ant-Man and ants.jpg AntManScottLangPaulRuddCostume.jpg Ant-Man 06.jpg Ant-Man Suit.png AntManEntertainemnt3.jpg Hank Pym Ant-Man.JPG Hank Pym Ant-Man 4.JPG Hank Pym Ant-Man 3.JPG Hank Pym Ant-Man 2.JPG Wasp and Ant-Man 3.JPG Wasp and Ant-Man.JPG Janet van Dyne Quantum Realm.JPG Wasp Ant-Man Quantum Realm 4.JPG Wasp Ant-Man Quantum Realm 3.JPG Wasp and Ant-Man 4.JPG Wasp and Ant-Man 1.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 22.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 23.JPG Ant-Man Quantum Realm 24.JPG Blue Pym Disc Ant-Man Quantum Realm.JPG Blue Pym Disc Ant-Man Quantum Realm 2.JPG Blue Pym Disc Ant-Man Quantum Realm 3.JPG Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Ant-Man Suit Front.png Ant-Man helmet Comic-Con.jpg Ant-Man_Bugs_Life_Promo_2.jpg Ant-Man_concept_art.jpg Ant-Man Suit Back.png Ant-Man_Textless_Poster_Variant.jpg Ant-Man Empire Cover 02.jpg Ant-Man Animated Teaser Poster.gif Ant-Man promo1.jpg Ant-Man promo2.jpg Ant-Man promo3.jpg Ant-Man_1.jpg Ant-Man_2.jpg Ant-Man suit Concept art.jpg Ant-Man suit promo 001.jpg Ant-Man suit promo 002.jpg Ant-Man suit filming 001.jpg Ant-Man suit designer 001.jpg Ant-Man Concept Art 007.jpg Ant-Man Concept Art 006.jpg Ant-Man Concept Art 005.jpg Ant-Man Concept Art 004.jpg Ant-Man Concept Art 003.jpg Ant-Man Concept Art 002.jpg Ant-Man Concept Art 001.jpg Ant-Man suit designer 002.jpg ''Captain America: Civil War'' Captain America Civil War 100.png TeamCap assembled.jpg Captain America Civil War 144.png Tumblr o5xlpgsDeg1t6599fo3 500-1.gif Captain America Civil War EW Still 02.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Captain America Civil War Ant-Man Filming suit.JPG Captain America Civil War Filming 015.JPG Civil War Promo 03.jpg Battle of Heroes.jpg CWAnt.jpg TeamCap-teamRosters.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 5.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo Art 2.JPG Captain America Civil War Promo art 14.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo art 15.jpg CW-Ant-Man.jpg Captain America Civil War-faceoff.jpg Tfcwartetless.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 18.jpg Ant-Man CACW.jpg Category:Ant-Man culture Category:Costumes Category:Gadgets Category:Captain America culture